Chocolate Frio
by Kiah chan
Summary: Inverno, chocolate e Sai passaram a ser diretamente proporcionais... -SaiSaku-


**Chocolate Frio**

_Kiah chan_

_Betado por YKT_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. Todos os direitos autorias pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_Inverno e namoro são diretamente proporcionais._

_Chocolate quente e filmes melosamente românticos são diretamente proporcionais._

_Vontade de sair da cama e cumprir missões desagradáveis no frio é inversamente proporcional._

_Último item elevado ao estado de inércia amorosa em que me encontro sai dos parâmetros de inversão proporcional... É muito pior._

-

-

"Sakura.".

"Hum?".

"Seu namorado não está te esperando?".

"Eu não tenho namorado, querido.".

"Mas é claro que não tem! Eu só estava brincando!".

Sakura desviou seus olhos do rosto do companheiro de time e tentou transformar aquele ódio repentino em calor.

"Hei, Sakura.".

"Sai, você não pode simplesmente me fazer companhia _em silêncio_ enquanto eu compro algo decente para colocar na minha dispensa?" Rodou seus braços em seu próprio corpo, enquanto tentava conter os espasmos causados pelo frio.

"Achei que ursos ficavam em hibernação e não comiam durante o inverno...".

"Eu não sou um urso.".

Sai sorriu sarcástico para a garota. "Tem certeza?".

Por algum momento ínfimo, havia passado pela sua cabeça o arrependimento de ter pedido a companhia do garoto para fazer compras. Logo aquilo passou, quando percebeu que o fazer sozinha seria ironicamente pior.

O mercado ficava próximo à casa de Sai. Assim, quando o encontrou na varanda, não hesitou em chamá-lo, pois teria alguém para ajudar a levar as sacolas.

"Você não está disposto a dar trégua hoje...".

"Eu farei um esforço e não tentarei não te irritar mais." Sai sorria, esticando as mãos ao alto, fingindo estar desarmado.

"Você acha isso divertido?".

"Se você estivesse caindo nas minhas provocações, seria ainda mais, pode ter certeza.".

"Está frio." Respondeu debilmente, enquanto esticava o gorro para que cobrisse ainda mais a sua cabeça.

"Eu não sei se rio ou se sinto pena de você... Essa tonelada de roupas que você está usando te deixa ainda mais engraçada!".

"Frio, Sai. Eu estou congelando!".

"Nem está tão frio assim, exagerada...".

O frio parecia irritar-lhe ainda mais que Sai. Seus lábios estavam ardendo, suas mãos pareciam ter perdido o movimento e seu corpo implorava por algum meio que lhe oferecesse calor em forma mais efetiva.

Talvez o seu edredom resolvesse o problema.

"Eu pareço exagerada?".

"Não.". Passou seu braço para a cintura dela, puxando-a para perto de si. "Desse jeito acho que você vai parar de tremer, pelo menos. Não me leva a mal, mas você estava parecendo comida de panda¹".

Sakura ficara envergonhada com a atitude do rapaz, mas logo aquilo havia passado. Ele estava lhe fornecendo calor, pelo menos. E suporte. "Agora eu não preciso mais me preocupar com o meu equilíbrio_ invejável_.".

"Achei que você nunca se preocupava com seu equilíbrio...".

Sakura friccionava suas mãos interruptamente, enquanto escondia seu rosto no peito de Sai, procurando ainda mais calor. "Nem sempre você pode acertar tudo, meu caro.".

"Hei, isso que você está fazendo não é coisa de casal, não? Eu li num livro que-".

Sakura imediatamente abandonou o peito dele e tentou se afastar do abraço. "Espere aí! É claro que não! Você não está-".

Sai apenas sorriu e a puxou novamente de encontro a si. "Eu não estou tentando te cantar, testuda. Além do mais, você também resolveu se aproveitar de mim nessas compras!".

A garota lamentou por estar tão frágil a ponto de aceitar de bom grado o aconchego e calor oferecido por ele. "Esqueça os livros, Sai... Amigos também ajudam dessa maneira.".

"Entendo.".

Os dois andavam em passos rítmicos e lentos pela calçada, como se o abraço influenciasse de alguma maneira a velocidade.

"Testuda?".

"Hum?".

"Chegamos.".

"Já?".

Sakura repreendeu-se mentalmente. Aquela sensação boa acabou rápido demais, mas não poderia esquecer que entre eles só haveria a _amizade._

Nenhum frio a faria mudar de idéia sobre isso.

-

-

As compras foram rápidas. Sakura aproveitou que o supermercado estava vazio e tratou de comprar suprimentos suficientes para o inverno inteiro.

Se fosse sair de casa, seria apenas para comprar chocolate, cappuccino e pizza.

"Você é uma panda.".

"Você prometeu!".

Sai segurava cinco sacolas em suas mãos, enquanto Sakura carregava outras quatro.

"Você come demais! E olha isso..." Sai indicou com os olhos a sacola lotada de chocolates "Depois você ainda tem a cara-de-pau de perguntar o porquê de estar tão gorda...".

"Você já ouviu falar em calda de bolo?".

Sai murmurou um "sim" com a cabeça, enquanto tentava equilibrar as compras.

"Então! Eu não uso chocolate em pó para fazer calda... Eu derreto uma barra dessas para cobrir o bolo! Fica muito bom!".

"E você vai usar todo esse chocolate?".

A Haruno rangeu os dentes em resposta. "Você já percebeu o quão frio está? Eu como muito chocolate para tentar esquecer o frio e talvez me esquentar..."

"_Você já ouviu falar_ em um pano pesado chamado _cobertor_? E sabia que ele não engorda?".

Os dois pararam em frente a um portão de madeira. Sakura colocou as compras ao lado da porta e enfiou as mãos no bolso procurando a chave.

"Entre logo!".

"Isso que é gentileza!".

A garota fechou a porta com o pé e foi para a cozinha. "Sai, deixa as sacolas em cima da mesa que eu guardo.".

"Nunca mais vou fazer compras com você...".

"Oras, eu não te obriguei a nada. Você que veio por sua conta e risco.".

"Sabia que eu tenho amor à vida?". Sai sorria ironicamente, deixando as sacolas na mesa. "Além do mais, eu não tinha nada para fazer.".

"Você poderia estar pintando...".

Sai sorriu ainda mais, quase deixando uma das sacolas caírem. "Você acha que eu pinto o dia inteiro, todo dia, é?".

Sakura pareceu ponderar. "E não é? Sei lá, acho que você não tomou conhecimento de outros inventos recentes como televisão e DVD... Vai ver, a ANBU Root queimou os seus neurônios...".

"Feiosa, você não pode falar nada! Principalmente porque acha que a única coisa comestível nesse mundo é chocolate...".

Sakura tirou do armário, uma chaleira. Encheu-a de água e colocou no fogo. "Alguma preferência para chá?".

"Apenas não coloque chocolate nele...".

Enquanto a água fervia, os dois ficaram absortos no silêncio da cozinha. Ela parecia incomodada com aquilo, principalmente por causa da indiferença do colega.

Por que não estavam se provocando?

"Feiosa, sobre eu te abraçar no caminho...".

"O que tem?".

"Eu acho que não estava te abraçando como amigo.".

A água já levantava fervura.

A boca dela pareceu secar e os pensamentos desconexos estavam deixando-a perturbada.

E por que o seu coração tinha disparado mesmo?

"E por que você me abraçou?".

"Eu ainda não sei... Achei que você soubesse.".

O garoto deu de ombros e levantou-se da cadeira, indo até Sakura. "Deixa que eu faço o chá...".

E Sai levantou a mão da Haruno até o alto de sua cabeça, enquanto a puxava com a outra mão pela cintura, ficando ainda mais próximos.

_Por que eu não consigo reagir, Meu Deus?_

"É apenas um teste, feiosa.".

E juntou os seus lábios aos dela em um selinho.

A água já começava a borbulhar ainda mais rápido, mas Sakura não estava mais ouvindo nada. Enlaçou o pescoço de Sai com seus braços e ele, quando percebeu que ela já estava entregue, tratou de se soltar.

"A água, feiosa.".

Fora frustrante, claro, mas já esperava algo assim vindo de Sai.

Desligou o fogo e tirou a chaleira de lá.

Antes de servi-lo, fora obrigada a ouvir os seus resmungos.

"Feiosa, agora eu estou com gosto de chocolate na boca... Disse para você que não queria chocolate no meu chá."

Antes de fazer menção de acertá-lo, foi interrompida com um sorriso genuinamente divertido.

"Acho agora que sei por que eu te abracei...".

Por que seu coração palpitava quando ele se aproximava mesmo?

Talvez fosse culpa do inverno tórrido e de sua sensibilidade aguçada.

Ou talvez já estivesse apaixonada há algum tempo mesmo, mas ela nunca iria saber.

Ela não precisava mais das justificativas... Só precisaria dele, dali por diante.

**FIM.**

_

* * *

_

¹Comida de panda _**- **_Bambu! (Tremendo como vara de bambu, entendem?)

* * *

Primeiro Sai x Saku! Uma das minhas metas de vida já foi alcançada! 8D

Gostaram?

:3


End file.
